


Moaning Myrtle Is Real

by momiji_neyuki



Series: The Cursed Collection [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Curse Breaking, Dark Comedy, Ghost Sex, Happy Ending, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Gerard tried to make sense of everything. He was talking to…wait…”Are you a ghost?””I prefer the term spirit, but yeah.””Um…what are you doing here?””Haunting.””Holy shit Moaning Myrtle is real!””You’re cute, wanna fuck?””Excuse me?”





	Moaning Myrtle Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is one of three fics that I decided to do for Halloween. After these three, I may be off grid for a bit as I am attempting...for the third year now, to do NaNoWriMo. I failed each year, but this time I have a plot, not just an idea and characters and everything! Wish me luck y'all! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”No, this isn't what I wanted!”

”Liar.”

”No please, you’re not the one I love!”

”Love is over rated, why love when you can just fuck.”

”Please stop!”

”This is happening whether you want it to or not so just enjoy it.”

”NO!”

*

*

*

”Fuck, I think you squeezed my cock off.”

He looked over at the boy on the desk. His papers are scattered everywhere from the struggles. His screams were so loud that they echoed through the halls and he had to finally gag him. He pulls his cock out dripping with cum and blood.

”Shit, tore him up more than I thought I did.”

He grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up. He tucked himself back in.

”Well did you enjoy that?”

He knew the boy couldn’t answer him, but he didn’t move either.

”Come on, it wasn’t that bad, stop being a baby and turn over.”

Nothing. He was getting nervous now.

”Hey, hey kid.”

He poked at the boy, but no movement, not even a wince. He swallowed hard as he turned the boy over. His mouth was still stuffed with his own underwear.

”Uh…Frank?”

Frank’s eyes were filled with tears spilling over, but his stare was vacant.

”Oh shit.”

_***Time Stamp: Fifty Years Later***_

”Fuck, why did I have to get overnight duty? Why the fuck is there even overnight duty?”

Thirty year old Gerard Way was walking down the halls of the high school that he had been working in for about three months. He had just transferred from New York to New Jersey to take care of his sick mother. His younger brother lived in California now and had for some time, plus he had a new baby to take care of. Gerard on the other hand was still single and didn’t even have a cat.

”Stupid Mikey and his stupid family.”

He really didn’t feel like that though. He loved them and his new niece. He loved Mikey’s wife too, she was a sweetheart and good for him. No, he didn’t hate them at all, he just envied them. Mikey was younger than him and had his family. What chance did Gerard have? His inner depressive monologue was interrupted by a clanging noise as he passed the boy’s bathroom. Gerard stopped.

”Probably mice or some shit. Maybe the school settling. Wait…do schools do that?”

Gerard walked back and looked at the door. It looked like all the other ones in the school. Blue to symbolize who should use it, which Gerard thought was stupid. Boys and girls should be able to use whatever bathroom they wanted.

”Who cares, we all pee.”

The noise came again and Gerard jumped. He knew as an adult he had to investigate. He let out a breathy sigh and opened the door.

”What the…”

The interior looked like a bathroom…well if it was being used as a small apartment. There were books being stored in the urinals, which were immaculately clean. There was a table with a chair and a television. The sink area had a tooth brush and other toiletries. At the table sat a boy, who could not be older than 16, drinking a can of coke and watching Stanger Things on Nexflix.

”Uh…”

The boy turned and looked at him.

”Can I help you?”

”Uh…”

”You know it’s rude to stare without introducing yourself.”

The boy rose off the chair and floated over Gerard.

”Oh…a human, haven’t had a visit from one in years.”

”You’re in the bathroom.”

”Yeah and…”

”Why are you in the bathroom?”

”It wasn’t always a bathroom.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, it used to be a classroom, but when the old building caught on fire and they rebuilt, it turned into a bathroom.”

”Oh, guess that makes sense.”

Gerard tried to make sense of everything. He was talking to…wait…

”Are you a ghost?”

”I prefer the term spirit, but yeah.”

”Um…what are you doing here?”

”Haunting.”

”Holy shit Moaning Myrtle is real!” 

”You’re cute, wanna fuck?”

”Excuse me?”

”I asked if you wanna fuck?”

”I…uh…”

”It’s a simple question ya know.”

”Uh…no?”

The spirit floated back a bit and put his hands on his hips.

”Why not?”

Gerard looked at the boy. He was clearly in an old school uniform.

”Cause you’re a student and I’m a teacher?”

”You’re a teacher?”

The spirit floated toward Gerard again and looked him up and down. Gerard felt like he was being examined under a microscope.

”Nah, you’re too young.”

”I’m thirty.”

”Bullshit, you look barely old enough to drink!”

Gerard didn’t know why, but he pulled out his wallet and showed the spirit his drivers license.

”Oh wow, Gerard Way, born 30 years ago. Well please to meet you Gerard Way, I’m Frank Iero born 66 years ago.”

”You’re 16?”

”Well I mean no, now I would probably be dead…wait, I am dead!”

Frank started to giggle at his own joke, but Gerard was confused still.”

”Why are you here?”

”Oh, I died here.”

”In the fire?”

”Nah, that was like 25 years ago I think? Nope I was killed by a teacher.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide.

”A teacher?”

”Yup.”

Frank flew back away from Gerard to the table. He picked up his coke and took a sip.

”I was raped and it killed me.”

”That’s terrible.”

Gerard felt horrible that the boy died so violently and at the hands of a teacher.

”Did they catch him?”

”Nope, he said he found the body.”

Gerard thought about the time period. There was no CSI or Law and Order back then so the teacher could get away with it.

”That’s terrible.”

”Yeah, but I haunted his ass till he committed suicide. Being dead has some perks.”

”Wow, um…congratulations?”

”I guess, so now that you know more about me, wanna fuck?”

”What? Why would you still ask?”

”Cause I’m perpetually horny and I don’t get to see humans all that much.”

”But I’m a teacher!”

”So you said, and I’m dead so what’s the problem?”

”You’re a student!”

Frank rolled his eyes.

”I mean if you want to get technical yeah, but I’m older than you so it’s fine.”

”But but but…”

Frank flew in close to Gerard’s face and covered his lips with a finger.

”No more talking now.”

Gerard tried to say something, but his lips wouldn’t open. He looked wide eyed at the spirit who just smirked.

”See, perks.”

Then Frank was sinking to his knees and Gerard watched as without touching him he opened his belt and pants. Gerard thought of the scene in Ghostbusters when Ray was in bed and getting a blow job from the ghost floating over him.

”Shit, I’m Ray.”

Once his pants were open, Frank reached in and pulled his cock out of his underwear.

”Well your face says you aren’t thirty, but your cock says you are.”

He licked his lips and eased them down on the head. Gerard smacked his against the bathroom door and let out a groan. For a ghost, Frank was good at this. He looked down and watched as his cock slipped in and out of Frank’s mouth. The saliva on his shaft glistening in the shitty fluorescent lights of the bathroom. He closed his eyes and tried to will it being someone else, but he hadn’t been with someone in years so he had no visuals. Frank added his hand to the mix and Gerard let out an obscene moan. It was too much, too quick and he was going to cum soon. Then he felt him let go.

”W-Why did you stop?”

Frank giggled and cocked his head to the side.

”Cause if you cum then you can’t fuck me silly.”

Gerard slid to the ground as he watched Frank strip. He had a tattoo over his heart, which was surprising.

”A friend did it for me when he was needed practice.”

”It’s an eternal flame.”

”Yup, for the one I love.”

”Wow.”

Yeah, now, no more talking or do I have to do that trick again.

Gerard shook his head as he watched Frank straddle him.

”Don’t I need to…”

”Nope, dead remember?”

And Gerard didn’t and he certainly didn’t when Frank sunk down on him and it was warm and his skin was soft and Gerard’s hands automatically went to his hips.

”Soft.”

”Yeah? Thanks, I can’t gain any weight or lose it so I often wondered how my body was.”

”Beautiful.”

Frank started riding Gerard. He ground his hips down on each down stroke and leaned forward.

”You can kiss me you know.”

Gerard didn’t hesitate this time. He pulled the boy in with one hand pressed against his cheek and connected their lips. It was like fire and Gerard was being engulfed and he could care less. He pressed in more taking the boy’s tongue in and lavishing it with his own. He sat up more so that Frank was in his lap and he wrapped his arms around the boy holding him tightly while fucking up into him.

”Fuck Gee, that feels amazing.”

”Yeah? Want to make you feel good Frankie, want you to enjoy yourself.”

”Best, oh God, best I ever had.”

”Good.”

Gerard continued to kiss the boy as he reached down and started to jerk his cock. Frank let out a string of moans at the touch and was quickly cumming in Gerard’s fist. The tightness that this caused in Frank’s body set Gerard off and he felt himself filling the ghost boy up. They both collapsed in each other’s arms breathing hard.

”That was…”

”Yeah, it was.”

Suddenly there was a light that surrounded Frank. It lifted him off Gerard’s lap and cock and into the air. Gerard stared in awe. Like this was some Shrek shit when Fiona had light coming out of her fingers and toes just before she turned into the ogre for good. Frank’s body arched back and then the light burst and disappeared and he floated to the ground.

”Frankie!”

Gerard crawled over to the boy wondering if he was dead or really dead now, but then Frank opened his eyes.

”Wow, that was a rush.”

”What was that?”

”I think…I think the curse was broken. I think I can leave the school now.”

”So does that mean you go to heaven?”

”Nah, I got unfinished business here.”

”Oh, so you go then?”

”Yeah, but I don’t think that will be anytime soon.”

”Why not?”

”Cause I want you to fuck me for the next 100 years and I am pretty sure you will die first so I can wait for you.”

”Wait…I’m your unfinished business?”

”You’re the first human to care about my needs and wants during sex. The others all just let me use them or used me. No one ever made me feel good like you did.”

”Oh wow Frankie, I’m so sorry.”

Gerard opened his arms to the now free spirit and felt him sink into his body.

”So now what?”

”So now I can leave, but I don’t have anywhere to go.”

”You can come home with me. I live alone.”

”Really? You would do that for me?”

”Sure, you didn’t hurt me or anything and I don’t think you are dangerous.”

”Yay!”

Frank squealed and hugged Gerard tightly. Gerard laughed and petted his hair.

”Come on Frankie, you can finish my rounds with me and then we can head home.”

”Okay Gee!”

Gerard fixed his pants and Frank got dressed. Then together then left the bathroom for their new life and after life together.


End file.
